


Midnight Comfort

by monkeykiddo1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I mean it's implied but not mention, M/M, Past Character Death, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1
Summary: Jack and Hiccup go out on a date. It's normal. Their usual meet up. But someone is late and he's not answering his texts.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 29





	Midnight Comfort

Hiccup was late. Jack took a whiff of his cigarette to calm his nerves. He released the smoke into the fading sun and leaned back against the tree. Freckles insisted that the news that they were dating be kept on the down-low, basically only their friends were allowed to know. He still didn't know why but he agreed on the condition that he can spread the news after the school year.

Jack closed his eyes, allowing the cool breeze to brush his bare forearms. With the sun finally hiding behind the horizon the temperature dropped. By now Hiccup was way too late for their date.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, Jack brought up Hiccup's number.

Yo Freckles. Anything happened?

He took another whiff of his cigarette as he waited for a reply. But his eyebrows narrowed as the minutes ticked by. Usually he would have gotten a response by now, even if Hiccup was busy. Jack waited a few more minutes before dialing up Aster.

"What up Snowflake."

Jack rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "I was just curious about how the patrol with Snotlout is going. Anything happened within the last week."

"Silent as a mouse. Not even a peep of the whackers."

Jack's heart tightened slightly at that news. He brought a hand up to his mouth as he thought.

Aster chuckled at the other end. "Hiccup hasn't shown up yet, hasn't he?"

He sighed softly, to be honest he should have expected him to guess. "Not even a text. I'm pretty sure I would have heard if he got hurt but…"

"One sec. I'll ask Snotlout."

Jack held his breath as Aster's muffled voice conversed with his partner. He was back on the line in a few minutes. "He hasn't heard anything either."

"Shit." Jack smacked his forehead.

"Why don't you lob over to his place? See for yourself."

He nodded as he walked over to his bike. "Thanks Aster."

"Later."

Jack stomped out his cigarette while slipping his phone back into his pocket. Freckles didn't take too keenly to the smoke. A twist of the keys and a revved up engine later found Jack on the street to his lovely nerd's house. The night sky felt gloomy to him, no storms or anything just really hard to see the night sky. He parked his bike two houses away as usual before jogging up to the house.

The porch light was on but none in the house. Not even the blue light of the screen playing a movie or something. Jack felt uneasy, opting to sneak in through Hiccup's bedroom window. Practiced hands climbed up the brick walls as he made his way up to the second floor window. The curtains were drawn so Jack couldn't see what was inside, but Hiccup usually left the window unlock in case he wanted to visit. With barely a noise, Jack pushed the window open.

Hiccup sat on the middle of his bed, arms and legs tucked to his chest. Quiet sniffles escaped his shrunken form. He didn't notice the quiet footfalls of his boyfriend. Hiccup stiffened as two cold arms gathered him up.

Jack pulled the nerd closer toward him and laid his chin on his head. "Freckles?"

A small shake of the head stopped Jack from asking any more questions. He just wrapped himself around Hiccup, rubbing small circles into his arm. Letting his nerd cry, Jack let his eyes dart around the room, spotting Hiccup's phone dead on the desk. Near it sat a calendar, the current date circled with red writing but too far away for him to read it.

Hearing Hiccup's cries dying away, Jack dared a gentle hug. "Feeling better?"

"A bit." He relaxed his muscles and leaned into Jack's chest.

Jack smiled into auburn hair as he nuzzled his nose into it. "Good. I was starting to get worried."

Hiccup rubbed his eyes. "Not that I'm ungrateful but why are you here?"

"Did you forget?" He teasingly poked his side. "We had a date tonight."

"Got worried that I flaked on you?" Jack chuckled but noted the forced tone.

"Nah. Figured you got lost in another book world again. Thought I would be your guide back."

"Says the one that got us lost on the way to the park."

"They fucking changed the sign."

The two released a quiet laugh. Hiccup turned his body slightly so he could tuck his head more under Jack who in turn wiped away the tear stains. Jack started humming a song as he rubbed circles against Hiccup's neck. He pressed a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Feel up for a ride or do you want to stay here?"

"So long as we don't go to a crowded place. Not sure I can handle people right now."

Jack laughed. "Well I did plan for us to go to the club and get drunk but I think I can change destinations."

He was rewarded with a laugh from Hiccup as they climbed off the bed. Hiccup locked the window before his boyfriend guided him out of his bedroom. They paused long enough for Hiccup to shrug on a jacket and lock the door. Jack tucked the boy into his arms as they walked over to his bike. Hiccup was unusually quiet, granted he was always quiet but this was a whole new level that Jack never seen before.

The two climbed onto the bike, Jack making sure that Hiccup had his helmet on, and started off into the night. Two thin arms shook slightly on Jack's stomach even though he was sure Hiccup put a jacket on. He didn't comment though, instead he reached down to gently squeeze the connected hands.

Jack slowed into the park parking lot. The silence between them only got broken by passing cars, night creatures, and the muffled voices of families in their homes. Wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulders, the punk guided his nerd through the park. As per their usual, they stayed away from the path as they roamed into the trees. Hiccup didn't say a word as they walked and Jack could feel the worry grow. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend but if someone had been hurting him again, ohhhh did he have some serious plans for them.

"Hey Jack."

"Hmm." He looked down at Hiccup's gentle tug on his arm.

Hiccup still didn't look him in the eye as he pointed. "Can we…sit down over there for a while? I'm getting slightly tired of walking."

Jack smiled "Leg acting up?"

A small shake of the head answered his question as they walked over. Jack sat down first, lightly tugging Hiccup onto his lap. Rewarded with a silent chuckle, Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup as they both looked up. Star-lights blinked in and out while they stared at them. The punk attempted to control a small shiver from the sudden wind gusting by but the corners of his lips twitched as he saw Hiccup fully relaxing.

He turned him body slightly and curled himself against Jack. His breath slowed down, and was nearly a whisper when he spoke. "Sorry about earlier."

Jack laughed and tugged the boy tighter. "Don't be." He lowered his head next to Hiccup's ear. "I would like to know what's wrong though."

A soft sigh answered. "I didn't get hurt Jack."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"You mumbled it under your breath."

"Shit. I thought I got rid of that habit."

Hiccup chuckled slightly before continuing. "Today is just…an anniversary of sorts. And Dad couldn't make it, even though I understand why I just"

Jack shushed him with an innocent kiss. A chuckle escaped him as Hiccup buried his face into his chest. He ran his fingers through auburn hair. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not cute." Came the slightly muffled reply.

The punk rolled his eyes with a smile. "Of course not Killer. You're terrifying."

Hiccup didn't answer but Jack felt the smile creeping on his face. He continued stroking his hair, staring up into the sky. A few minutes passed when Jack heard quiet snores below him. Sleepy hands clutched the fabric of his tank as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He'll take his nerd back home soon but for now, the night felt too comfortable to leave.


End file.
